


Home

by blossombabes



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cabin, Clawen, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mom!Claire, New house, dad!owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: Owen finally gives Claire and Maisie a tour of the new cabin.





	Home

"Where are we going today?" Maisie asked eagerly as she tied her sneakers. "You'll see," Claire replied with a smirk, holding both her purse and Maisie's small backpack. 

"Owen will meet us there," she added, feeling her smile grow wider. Maisie nodded before putting the backpack straps over her shoulders. "Is it a long trip? 

"I'm afraid so, honey. But it'll be worth it, I promise." Maisie smiled at Claire's answer and slipped her hand into hers. She followed Claire out to the car, sliding into the back seat easily. "Ready?" Claire asked as she put on her sunglasses. "Ready," Maisie affirmed with confidence. 

The trip, while long, wasn't unpleasant. The drive to their destination was at first full of busy street cars and tall buildings, but then morphed into a forest of animal and plant life. Maisie had tried to read a book, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from the window. 

Trees passed by in blurs as they went deeper and deeper into the wooded area. Claire diverged from the road and onto a bumpy dirt path, rocking the vehicle slightly. Claire made several quick turns before parking in a clearing with a sigh. "We're here," she said with a smile. 

Maisie clambered our and put her backpack on her back, reaching for Claire's available hand. Claire gave it a gentle squeeze as they walked towards the cabin in the distance. 

The wooden cabin's door suddenly opened and Owen stepped out. "Is this-" Maisie asked in shock as Claire giggled and laughed. "Go find out," she said before nudging the girl towards the structure. 

She ran towards Owen, who kneeled down to catch her. He caught her easily as she crashed into his chest, letting his arms wrap tightly around her. 

"Is this the cabin?" she asked cheerily, burying herself as far into him as she could. "Yes it is," he answered before standing up with her at his hip. 

They waited for Claire to join them, nudging rocks with her boots. She admired the structure with an impressed smile. "Wow," she said as she put her sunglasses on the top of her head. "This is amazing." 

"I think it turned out pretty good," he said as Claire came to his side. He pressed a peck to her lips before shifting Maisie's weight onto one arm and taking Claire's hand in his. "You ready to check it out?" he asked them. "Yeah!" Maisie exclaimed before Claire nodded in agreement. 

"Okay," Owen sighed. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he pressed open the door, revealing the living area. Their feet clicked against the wooden floors that matched the walls, which were accented by a few picture frames and decals. 

"There's the couch, and the fire place," he said as he led them through the house, letting the two girls notice the intimate details on their own. "The kitchen," he continued. 

"Owen, this is nice," Claire complimented before running her hand over the wooden counter. "It took a while, but I'm glad you like it," he said with a proud smile. "What's in there?" Maisie piped up, pointing to a hallway. 

"That, my dear, is where the other rooms are," he said before turning into the threshold. "This is the bathroom," he led. "Okay, for a cabin, this is amazing," Claire exclaimed as she looked at the furnished room. "I love it," she said with a giggle. 

"You made this stuff?" Maisie asked as she stood beside Owen, looking around in awe. "Most of it," he answered before resting his arm around her shoulder. "We've got a couple of other rooms to look at," he said after the girls had a couple of minutes to admire the room. 

"Of course," Claire said as she followed both he and Maisie out of the room and into the one across from it. "This is just a spare," he said dismissively. "Okay, weirdo," Claire teased as they pushed open the last door on that side of the hallway.

"This is the master bedroom," he said before making quick eye contact with Claire. A smile covered her face as she blushed slightly, nudging him with her shoulder playfully. 

A queen bed with nothing but a mattress was in the center of the room with black bedside tables on either side. Claire wandered to the matching dresser inspecting the careful craftsmanship taken to make it. "I wanted to wait to get blankets, didn't know what you'd like," he said nervously.

Claire discreetly wiped at her eyes before coming to hug him quickly, breathing in the scent of his skin. This is awesome," Maisie chirped, startling the two apart.

"You think so, kiddo?" Maisie nodded enthusiastically before Owen gently took her hand in his. "Then lets go see what you think of the last one," he said as he tried (and failed) to hide his wide grin.

He opened the door for the young girl, revealing the baby pink walls inside. She gasped as she saw the room. A white twin bed with baby pink blankets was pushed into a corner, with a white rug on the floor and shelves against the walls. Her name was spelled out in colorful wooden letters above a wardrobe. 

Claire peeped over Owen's shoulder as Maisie, stunned, walked slowly into the room. "This is for me?" she asked quietly. "Yep," he said. "I... I love it!" she shouted before running to hug the man. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding at the sight of her smile. 

Claire accepted another equally as tight hug, pressing a peck to Maisie's soft cheek, before softly nudging her into the room. "Are we going to live here?" she asked as she sat gingerly on the bed. 

"We'll work past the kinks, but I was hoping.." he trailed off before looking at Claire with puppy eyes. Claire tucked a ginger strand of hair behind her ear, her lips beginning to tremble. She nodded silently, watching Owen's lips quirk up. 

"Welcome home," he said with a watery laugh, throwing an arm around Claire's shoulders. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling tears of joy welling in her waterline.

Maisie came over to join them. She leaned her head on Claire's stomach and secured her arms around her waist, smiling into the fabric of her shirt. "Is there room for a dog?"

Claire’s panicked eyes shot up to meet Owen’s eager ones. “We’ll talk,” Owen said after a pause, receiving Claire’s unspoken warning. Maisie giggled and nodded before running back to her bed. “I can’t believe this is for me,” she said quietly as Claire and Owen watched from the doorway.

“We’re a family, kiddo,” Owen said with an assuring smile, giving Claire’s soft hand a squeeze. “You’re home now,” she added. “Home,” Maisie echoed, the word foreign on her lips. Home. She was home. Not in a van, not in a half boxed up apartment, not even in the beautiful cabin Owen had built. But with her family; her heroes and her protectors, her parents and her best friends. Anywhere they went, her heart would follow. And she had no complaints whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, leaving a kudos and a comment really helps motivate me and is always appreciated xo thank you for reading!


End file.
